Many individuals have had the unfortunate experience of having money stolen from them. The present invention features an honesty test system. The system is designed to immediately identify a thief by presenting a piece of money that when removed sounds an alarm. The system of the present invention can be made to resemble various items such as a book, a phone book, a magazine, or any other appropriate item.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.